Trading Center
The Trading Center The Trading Center opened January 23 2010. 'Layout' When entering the Trading Center, there are five links. My Trades, where your trades are, Create New Trade, where you can create lots, My Offers, where your offers are, Search Trades, where you can search the trades, and 15 Newest Trades, where the newest 15 trades are shown. 'My Trades' The first page on the Trade Center is My Trades. There shows your trade lots, without the message, and with two buttons on the side, View Offers (How many offers), and cancel. If you View offers, the offers will be there with + How uch EC offered, and on the side, two buttons, accept and reject. Directly below the lot will also be an eggcave type link to the trade, which you may copy and paste. 'Create New Trade' The second button is Create New Trade. There are all of your creatures or eggs not already in a trade or offer. You may select up to five, and below, there is a section to add a message. Then, click Create Lot and you're good to go! 'My Offers' There are all of your offers. There is something like viewing the offers your trade, with + _ EC, Withdraw, the offer, and the lot. Once you offer on a lot, the EC goes away immediately, so you do not spend it in case the offer gets accepted. 'Search Trades' There are currently two ways to search. There is a drop down menu of the Species, which you can click on. If you do that, the lot, the message, amd a button called, Offer. The lots are shown in age, oldest first, and all of them have the creature you are searching for. If there are no lots, or none in the stage you want, poke around the Trade forum. Next, there is the was to search by User, this is also found on the user's profile. Simply type in the username, and his or her lots should come up. '15 Newest Trades' Finally, Newest Trades. A good place to go if you don't know what you're looking for. The Latest 15 trades are shown. The trades are shown in regular format. 'Need Help Trading?' Well then, let me, a user whose name will not be revealed, tell you good hints! First off, I have/had an amazing cove with CCs, but let's not talk about it yet. Commons First, Commons are eggs found in the cave. But wait! Pay attention to the blog to learn if something in the cave is rare. If something becomes endangered, that means you can no more find them in the cave, thus they are rare. Also, on the blog, it will say if there are new eggs. If it is not for an event, it is going to be common. Along with that, If you EVER EVER find a Mo or Terron, KEEP IT! They are very rare! You can get a lot from trading one! To trade commons, you must first make them disirable. There are many ways to do this. First off, you may hatch it. That is hard, and not as easy for many people, but many eggs are beautiful hatched, so they will be worth a bit. Another is if they have a star. Be lucky enough to get one randomly from the cave, which is the best idea for newbies without CC. This boosts their rarity by a small amount. The next way is to immortalize the creature (Level 2000+), this is harder than hatching (most often) so it will be worth more. another is to put a travel on it. Travels look cool, but not much more. They are more wanted on rarer creatures, so do not offer this too much. The final, and much more effective way, is to name it a good name, as in Devil or Wandering. It simply requires a good imagination and a bit of luck to get the names. Rename them in the Town Hall. If you get the right name, and if you bring it out in the right time, you'll get a lot! You have no idea how much I got for Turkey near Thanksgiving! It is also effective if you add in more than just one. Wait- your lesson with trading commons is not over just yet! This goes for any and all trades. Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT accept simply any offer. First, check the offer. Are there simply unwanted common eggs? Is there any EC? Has the user contacted you about your trade? And finally, do you think it is fair? If you need help, ask an older user, or post in the Help and Questions forum for help. LEs! LE stands for Limited Edition. LEs are eggs only up for a specific, short time, from one month to one week to even two days. Check the blog to figure out it it's for a specific event. It will also be recognized if you find a new egg in the cave. These are worth more than commons, but not too much. It often matters on when they were given out, the longer the better, how long they were out, shorter the rarer, and, of course, popular demand! The Tific and Drem were in high demand because many liked them, but not of any other aspect, and they are slightly rarer, or at least in demand, then the others they were released with. Now, you may want to stalk around to find sucessful trades, so you may learn what a good idea is. To trade LEs, there are a few ways to. There are the ways mentioned in common, and there are a few more. You will have the best sucess trading them in large lots. You may also freeze them in a nice stage, the egg, or a really pretty stage. Ask around to find the best idea. Unfortunately, LEs are not always worth much, escpecially really recent ones. Recent as in a five months, but some, like the Elge, are wanted, at least by me. The recent ones, Halloween, Christmas, and so forth, (the date is February 24 when I'm typing this) are best served in large quantities, to tip them over. An appetizer, if you will. Now, checking the offer. Is it just the same or even more recent LEs? Do they seem good to you? Do you have so many of the ones in your lot, and not enough of the offer? Is it fair? And finally, do you believe this is a nice offer? Rares Let's start with Cave rares. Mos and Terrons. Mos are rare, but Terrons can only be found from 3:00-3:10 ECT (egg cave time), thus making them doubly rare. If you've found them, great for you!!! These can seriously get you some good things, also using the tecniques in LEs and Commons.